marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Richmond (Earth-616)
(Former Initiative team), formerly , , (Original team), Thunderbolts, | Relatives = Arthur Richmond (father, deceased), Penelope Richmond(mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City (currently); Defenders Mansion, Colorado (formerly) | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 180 lbs (82 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, businessman | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Mamaroneck, New York | Creators = Roy Thomas; Sal Buscema | First = Avengers #69 | HistoryText = Early Life Kyle Richmond was the son of wealthy businessman Arthur Richmond (owner of Richmond Enterprises) and his wife Penelope. While his father was mostly absent on business trips, his mother would die in a tragic accident, leaving him in the care of a governess. Upon reaching schooling age, Kyle would be placed in a private school. His first day, he would begin to cry, prompting his classmates to laugh at him which would break out in a fight. Kyle would grow up a troubled child, constantly getting in trouble in school, and growing arrogant due to his family's wealth. One year as an adolescent, he would strike his principal, knowing that his father's money and influence would prevent any repercussion for his actionsDefenders #32. As a young adult, Kyle would continue his education at Greyburn College, beginning a relationship with Mindy Williams. Kyle's reckless nature would lead to a night of drunk driving that would end in a vehicular accident. Kyle's father would use his money and influence to cover up the accident, sending the now-crippled Mindy away and leaving Kyle to believe that she had died in the accident. Ultimately the incident would get him kicked out of schoolDefenders #32Marvel Team-Up #101. Kyle would attempt to join the military, but would be rejected due to a heart murmur, and would become obsessed with training his body and curing the murmur. During this period Kyle's father would die in a plane crash leaving him the sole heir to the Richmond fortune. He would also briefly date fashion model Trixie Starr, however they would soon grow apartDefenders #32. Squadron Sinister Kyle would soon become a pawn of the Elder of the Universe known as Grandmaster. After playing a contest with Earth-712's Scarlet Centurian, pitting the worlds Squadron Supreme and Institute of Evil against each other, the Grandmaster would be inspired to create his own version of the Squadron Supreme on Earth-616, he would note that Earth-712's version of Kyle Richmond was the heroic Nighthawk, and orchestrate events recreate a Nighthawk with the Earth-616 Richmond. Using the Wellspring of Universal Power, the Grandmaster would inspire Kyle to create a special serum that would increase his natural abilities three fold in the night. Using his wealth, he would build devices and vehicles and create his identity of NighthawkAvengers #70Daredevil #62. As Nighthawk, Kyle was recruited by the Grandmaster to be a member of his Squadron Sinister, super-villains based on on Earth-712's Squadron Supreme. Grandmaster would then challenge the Scarlet Centurion's counterpart Kang to a contest, pitting the Avengers against the Squadron SinisterAvengers #69. Nighthawk would be sent to New York City to attempt to destroy the Statue of Liberty, and be pitted against Captain America. Nighthawk and his fellow Squadron Sinister members would be defeated by the AvengersAvengers #70, and ultimately the Grandmaster would win his contest against KangAvengers #71. The Grandmaster would leave the Squadron to their own devices, and for a brief time Nighthawk would act solo. Needing thrills, he would challenge Daredevil to capture him, committing spectacular crimes and seeing if the Man Without Fear could stop him. Daredevil would ultimately foil his plans, although Nighthawk would escapeDaredevil #62. Shortly thereafter, while purchasing replacement parts for his Hawk-Plane, Nighthawk would commit an act of hit-and-run, leaving his victim to dieLast Defenders #5. Nighthawk would be reunited with his fellow Squadron members when they would be approached by the alien known as Nebulon, who had come to purchase Earth for his people. Part of this bargain involved melting the Earth's ice caps in order to flood the planet and make it more inhabitable for Nebulon's race. Learning of this plot, and finding it deplorable, Nighthawk would seek the aid of the Avengers to try and stop his fellow Squadron members from committing this act. With the Avengers unavailable, Nighthawk would learn of the Defenders and seek that groups aid instead. After an initial clash with the Defenders, they would agree to join him in stopping Nebulon. However, before Nighthawk could take them to the ice cap, he would be teleported away by NebulonDefenders #13. When the Defenders would come to rescue Nighthawk, they would clash with Nebulon and find themselves launched into space. However, Nighthawk and the Defenders would return to Earth, and Nighthawk would sacrifice his life to stop Nebulon by turning the alien's laser cannon on the monster, shunting him and the other Squadron Sinister members to another dimension and mortally wounding Kyle. The Defenders would give up portions of their life force to restore Kyle to life, and he would ask to join the teamDefenders #14. The Defenders Upon joining the Defenders, Kyle would abandon his hawk inspired vehicles and redesign his costume with new weapons and flight capabilities. In his first mission with the Defenders he would aid the group and Professor X in stopping Magneto, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and Magneto's newest creation Alpha the Ultimate Mutant from terrorizing the worldDefenders #15Defenders #16. Next he would aid the Defenders and Son of Satan in saving his teammate the Hulk from AsmodeusGiant-Size Defenders #2. In an attempt to make the team more close knit, he would refashion his riding institute into a base for the Defenders, but find to his frustration that the group is loosely based. However, they would go into action with the Defenders and Power Man to stop the Wrecking Crew who was destroying Richmond Enterprise buildings in the hopes of reclaiming a gamma bomb developed by their member ThunderballDefenders #17Defenders #18Defenders #19. He would also aid the Defenders and the Thing in preventing the Celestial Harmonica from being exploited by cult leader Jack Van Nyborg to reshape the universeDefenders #20. During his time for the Defenders, Kyle would begin developing feelings for fellow Defender teammate Valkyrie until he learned that her alter ego of Barbara Norriss was married, causing him storm out, he would soon be reunited with Trish Starr and he would revel to her his secret identity. Kyle would go into action as Nighthawk to attempt to stop the Headmen from robbing diamonds during a madness inducing rainstorm of their own creation, only to fail in stopping Gorilla ManDefenders #21. Nighthawk would once more become a pawn of the Grandmaster, when he would tap the Defenders against champions selected by the robotic Prime Mover, a battle which the Defenders would ultimately win thanks to some trickery on the part of their ally DaredevilGiant-Size Defenders #3. By this time his relationship with Trish would become more serious. However things would be cut tragically short when a bomb planted by her uncle Egghead. Although both Kyle and Trish would survive, Patricia would need to get her arm amputated. After a brief clash with the Squadron Sinister (whom the Defenders mistakenly believed planted the bomb until told otherwise by Yellowjacket), Trish would leave Kyle not wanting him to stay with her out of pityGiant-Size Defenders #4. After aiding Spider-Man in stopping the Meteor Man from stealing meteors to increase his powersMarvel Team-Up #34, Kyle would aid his fellow Defenders in stopping the Sons of the Serpent from burning down tenement slums in New YorkDefenders #22. In battling the racist group, the Defenders would reveal their leader to be J.C. Pennyworth the man Kyle entrusted to run Richmond Enterprises. Horrified that his most trusted man would use his companies money to fund a racist organization, Kyle would briefly depart from the DefendersDefenders #23Defenders #24Defenders #25. Kyle would later return to the Defenders to help them aid Earth-691's Guardians of the Galaxy in stopping the Badoon mutated creature EelarGiant-Size Defenders #5. He would travel with the group to Earth-691's 31st Century to help the Guardians overthrow the Badoon who had taken over the Earth in that era, after succeeding in their mission the Defenders would return to their own native timeDefenders #26Defenders #27Defenders #28Defenders #29. Investigating Pennyworth's investments, Nighthawk would learn of a movie studio purchased using Richmond Enterprise money, and learn that it was a front for the Maggia. Captured by their agent Tapping Tommy and held for ransom, Kyle would be saved by his fellow DefendersDefenders #30. Later he and the Defenders would help Howard the Duck and Beverly Switzler defeat the Band of the BlandMarvel Treasury Edition #12. Head Games Nighthawk would be targeted by the Headmen, who would easily capture him by bombarding his mind with images of Trish. They would then surgically remove his brain and replace it with the mind of Chondu the MysticDefenders #31. While a disembodied brain, Kyle would be forced to relive the more painful moments of his life and be riddle with the guilt over his many failures. During this time, the Defenders would detect Chondu's presence in their ranks and switch his mind with that of their ally Jack Norris, who would save Kyle's brain only to be captured by Nebulon's minions the Ludberdites Defenders #32. Ultimately, the Defenders would defeat the Headmen and Nebulon, rescue Jack and Kyle and restore everyone's minds to their proper bodiesDefenders #33Defenders #34. Dr. Strange would arrange to have Russian doctor Tania Belinskaya (secretly the Red Guardian) restore Kyle's brainDefenders #34. Kyle would then be kidnapped and ransomed again, this time by Plant Man, and rescued by his Defenders allies once moreDefenders #35. Nighthawk and the Defenders would next become caught up in a battle with the Celestial Mind Control Movement, a world wide cult that was slowly taking over the world. Leading to clashes once more with the Headmen and NebulonDefenders #39Defenders Annual #1. Also during this period, Nighthawk would help Jack Norriss search for the missing ValkyrieDefenders #39, learn that she was arrested and hire Matt Murdock to have her freed from jailDefenders #40. Defenders Mainstay Nighthawk would remain a mainstay with the Defenders for a time, battling many foes both conventional and mystic. He aid the Defenders in saving Trish from the extra-dimensional sorceress ShazanaDefenders #41; Stopping Defenders member the Hulk from a rampageIncredible Hulk #206Incredible Hulk #207; Battled the Emissaries of EvilDefenders #42Defenders #43; Met the rock group KissMarvel Comics Super Special #1; Battle a Star of Capistan possessed Dr. StrangeDefenders #44Defenders #45. With Dr. Strange leaving the team, Nighthawk would take over leadership and relocate them to his riding academyDefenders #46. They would soon need to rescue Jack Norriss from Scorpio and his LMD Zodiac team with the aid of Moon Knight. The group would rescue Jack, defeat the LMD Zodiac, however Scorpio would commit suicide to avoid captureDefenders #47Defenders #48Defenders #49Defenders #50. Nighthawk would next fight the RingerDefenders #51, stop a rampage between the Hulk and the Sub-MarinerDefenders #52, and aid the Wasp and Yellowjacket in stopping PorcupineAvengers #167. Nighthawk would travel with the Defenders to Russia to investigate the source of radiation from the country that was effecting Atlantis. This would lead to a clash between the Presence, the Defenders would stop him at the expense of their comrade Red Guardian becoming a radiation mutated being. Kyle and fellow Defender Hellcat would be exposed to excessive amounts of radiation and require decontaminationDefenders #53Defenders #54Defenders #55Defenders #56. Upon their release, they would aid Ms. Marvel in stopping AIMDefenders #57. Kyle would briefly be called to England for a Richmond Enterprises meeting that would ultimately lead to him and the Thing battling an ancient creature dug up from the Himalayans dubbed the ShamblerMarvel Two-In-One #34. Kyle would return to the States and upgrade his equipmentDefenders #59 before accompanying the Defenders on a number of missions in which their new ally Dollar Bill a film student, would follow along with them. They would battle the likes of the demon Balthazar and his Cult of the Harvester of EyesDefenders #60. When Death-Stalker would target a Richmond Enterprise funded star-drive in London, Nighthawk would enlist the aid of his fellow Defender Dr. Strange to help defeat the villain and foil his plotDr. Strange Vol. 2 #29. With the Defenders, Nighthawk would attempt to aid Dollar Bill in stopping the vigilante known as Lunatik, however they would fail to capture himDefenders #61. The Defenders existence would be outed to the public thanks to a documentary made by Dollar Bill, much to the annoyance of Kyle. The documentary would cause numerous problems, namely it would attract a group of super-heroes wishing to join the group finding their lax membership policy appealing, and encourage a group of villains to pose as Defenders to commit crimesDefenders #62. Nighthawk would lead a squad of the so called Defenders for a Day against the evil "Defenders". Nighthawk's group would constantly run afoul of a young trouble maker before being delivered a humiliating defeat at the hands of a group of "Defenders" trying to rob a bank. At the end of the day, the villains would be defeated however all the Defenders for a Day would quit Defenders #63Defenders #64. With Valkyrie becoming more unstable, Nighthawk would vow to try and get her professional help, however she would flee before he could do soDefenders #65. Nighthawk and Hellcat would soon get into a car accident and have their souls taken to Valhalla where they would learn that they were pawns in an attempt by Hela to take over Valhalla. With the help of Valkyrie, they would defeat Hela and her minion Barbara Norriss before being return to Earth and restored to lifeDefenders #67Defenders #68Defenders #69. Nighthawk would later battle YandrothDefenders #119, and be part of another Avengers/Defenders team-up that would be marred when the Scarlet Witch would be attacked by the new super-hero known as Jewel who was at that time controlled by Purple ManAlias #25. Later he would assist his fellow Defenders against Anything Man who was manipulated by the OmegatronDefenders #70. Nighthawk would then join the Defenders in trying to stop the Lunatik, bringing them to the realm of Tunnelworld where they would fight against the Unnamable a powerful force that threatened Tunnelworld and the entire universe. Nighthawk and his fellow Defenders would end the Unnamables menace by making everyone forget the beings name except the Hulk, who had that part of his brain atrophied by Dr. Strange. Upon his return to Earth, Kyle would receive a call from his lawyers...Defenders #71Defenders #72Defenders #73. Legal Troubles As it would turn out, the Justice Department had begin investigating Kyle Richmond and Richmond Enterprises for tax evasion, fraud, and stock market manipulation. His lawyers would warn him that he would not legally be allowed to operate as Nighthawk or face legal action, forcing him to quit the DefendersDefenders #74. This would not stop Kyle from becoming Nighthawk again. He would go into action to stop the Foolkiller, at the expense of his riding academy being burned to the groundDefenders #75. This would land him the risk of jail time if he were to go into action againDefenders #76, frustrating Kyle further especially when new modifications were made to his armorDefenders #77. Kyle would still disobey government orders to aid a number of super-heroes in a failed attempt to take down a force-field put up around the cityFantastic Four Annual #14. Shortly thereafter Kyle would disobey the law again, becoming Nighthawk to aid the Wasp in rescuing Valkyrie, Hellcat, Yellowjacket who had been captured by the Mandrill and Mutant ForceDefenders #78. He would aid the military in stopping Mandrill and his army, and free his friendsDefenders #79Defenders #80, however this activity as Nighthawk would have Kyle arrested by the FBIDefenders #81. Kyle would have to deal with the legal red tape of trying to sort out his legal affairs, while his fellow Defenders would go off on other missions. When Kyle would be asked by Black Panther help recover stolen Wakandan technology, and later asked to help track down the Hulk, Kyle would have to turn both down as Nighthawk, but would provide his resources with Richmond Enterprises to help fund missions and repair the Defenders aircraftDefenders #82Defenders #83Defenders #84Defenders #85Defenders #86. With the help of lawyer Matt Murdock, Kyle would have the ban on his super-heroics lifted, going out into action Kyle would break up a hostage situation. However, his joy would be marred by news that the Justice Department was still going ahead with criminal charges against him for tax evasion, and other corporate crimesDefenders #87Defenders #88. With his assets now frozen, Nighthawk had to deal with continued legal battle, but would take time away to attend the funeral of Dorothy Walker, Hellcat's motherDefenders #89. His initial court trail would end up being marred due to interference by the Mandrill, whom the Defenders would defeat with the aid of DaredevilDefenders #90Defenders #91. Later while answering to the press about his current legal troubles, Kyle would be haunted by his past when would be attacked by a robot modeled after his ex-girlfriend Mindy Williams. He would be aided by Spider-Man, who would accompany Kyle to the now abandoned Greyburn College where they would face off against robots made by Mindy herself who would be revealed to be alive and well. Foiling her revenge scheme, Kyle would have her turned over to get psychiatric help. On the way home, Kyle would be demoralized as a hero but his opinion would change after saving a young crippled girl when the wall of a derelict building threatened to topple on herMarvel Team-Up #101. Six-Fingered Hand Conspiracy Kyle and the Defenders would soon be caught in a conspiracy to bring Hell on Earth. It would all start when fragments of Eternity sent out to live human lives would refuse to return to the celestial embodiment of everything, threatening to destroy all existence. Kyle would be key to the victory, convincing the fragments of Eternity that destroying the universe would also kill their loved onesDefenders #92. Following this battle, Nighthawk would suddenly collapse. Dr. Strange would soon find that some force had severed the life force that saved his life many months earlier, and would work quickly to save Kyle's life. Strange would succeed, however Kyle would find himself paralyzedDefenders #93. When the Defenders would actively begin to start facing the Six-Fingered Hand a group of lesser demons behind the conspiracy to bring Hell on Earth, Kyle would find that at night, the serum that originally enhanced his natural abilities granted him mobility at nightDefenders #93. However, they would wear off at dawn, despite this limitation Kyle would go into action as Nighthawk to help his fellow Defenders and Dracula end a vampire uprising orchestrated by the demon PuishanntDefenders #94. With his legal troubles still continuing, Kyle would pay a visit to his lawyer to have them delay the court proceedings, and would abruptly leave when Rosemblaum would show him pity. When the Defenders would head off to Detroit to follow another lead on the Six-Fingered Hand, Kyle would stay behindDefenders #95. When the Defenders would follow Devil-Slayer to Israel to investigate a so called messiah named David Kessler, they would bring Kyle with them. Kessler would restore Kyle's mobility, however the Defenders would reveal that Kessler was possessed by the demon known as Hypporki. When a horrified Kessler would commit suicide, Hyppokri would be defeated however Kyle would once more lose his mobilityDefenders #96. Following the battle with Hyppokri, Kyle would decide to quit the Defenders hiring a chauffeur and nurse Luann Bloom to look after himDefenders #97. Kyle would bond quickly with Luann, however he would soon be captured by Hellcat, who was being manipulated by the Six-Fingered HandDefenders #98. Taken to Arizona, Kyle would be horrified to be transported to Hell where he would find that the whole conspiracy was being masterminded by none other than Satan himselfDefenders #99. With his mobility restored, Nighthawk would join the Defenders in battling the various Hell-Lords. Kyle, Gargoyle and Devil-Slayer would be forced to fight Thog and an army of dead soldiers from wars around the world. Kyle would win their battle by convincing the soldiers to stand down, however Thog would cheat and have them bombed. However, Kyle and the other Defenders would survive and would defeat Satan and the other Hell-Lords when Satan proved unable to kill his son Daimon Hellstrom. While the Defenders would have their victory, it would come at cheating to give Daimon increased power and Satan would take his son back to Hell with him, leaving the Defenders to wonder if this was not his intention all alongDefenders #100. Following their victory against the Six-Fingered Hand, Kyle would once quit the DefendersDefenders #101. Death After an unsuccessful attempt by Gargoyle and Clea to heal Kyle, Kyle would leave for Massachusetts, and pay a visit to Mindy Williams. Kyle would learn to his surprise that Mindy had developed mental powers. Finding the facility suspicious and being warned by Clea that the power that crippled him originated from there, Kyle would investigate and find out to his surprise it was apparently run by the Central Intelligence Bureau of the government. The CIB intended to create an army of soldiers with mental powers, Mindy being one of them. When Kyle refuses to play ball, their administrator August Masters would unleash Mindy's full power on Kyle. Mindy would create psychic rats to attack him, however she would turn on her masters when Clea would remind her how much she felt for Kyle, destroying their equipment and killing some of their techs. Kyle would vow to use his money and the media to take down the CIB, but this would not work out as the organization would use their influence to cover up the story, much to Kyle's anger and frustrationDefenders #102. After attending the funeral of Captain MarvelMarvel Graphic Novel #1, Kyle be targeted by Dr. Strange foe Cyrus Black who would transform children into the likeness of Hulk, Captain America and Spider-Man, however Kyle would defeat Black and turn him over to Dr. StrangeTales to Astonish Vol. 2 #13. Kyle would soon find that his legal troubles would get sorted out and he would only have to pay a fine of $767,000.00 in outstanding taxes. He would learn that this was due to the manipulations of August Masters who would attempt to gain Kyle's favor, however still furious over their last encounter, Kyle would vow to take Masters and his operation downDefenders #103. Kyle would once more become a pawn of the Grandmaster as he would be one of the heroes selected to compete in the Contest of Champions between the Grandmaster and Death, however he would not combat in the tournamentContest of Champions Vol. 1. Returned to Earth after the Contest, Kyle would purchase a new brownstone for the Defenders to operate out of, however he, Hellcat, Gargoyle, and Valkyrie would be gassed and captured by MastersDefenders #104. Taken to a mountain base, Kyle would learn the Masters was not really a member of the CIB, but a secret organization of "super-patriots" who seek to use psychics and telepaths to launch World War III by decimating Russia with a mental attackCaptain America #268. Ultimately, the psychics would work through Kyle to free the Defenders and their ally Captain America, and send them to safety while he detonated the base seemingly killing himself and the psychicsDefenders #105. Although no body was found, there was a funeral service for KyleDefenders #107, the Defenders would also seek to try and learn if Kyle had survived but their efforts were in veinDefenders #117. Resurrection Kyle however was not dead at all, but was found in a coma and kept alive, listed in a hospital simply as a John Doe. He would be revived from his coma, seemingly by an angel, who would grant him with special visions that would enable him to see crimes before they were committed. Returning to his life of heroics, Nighthawk soon found that this supposed blessing was a nightmare in the making: He would attack criminals before the committed a crime, making him a criminal himself attracting the attention of Daredevil. This would lead to a clash between the two where Nighthawk, in a fury would kill Daredevil. He and Daredevil's corpse would be transported to Hell where Kyle would learn that his "gift" was actually given to him not by an angel, but by MephistoNighthawk #1. Trapped in Hell, Kyle would fight his way out, carrying the corpse of Daredevil along the way, however he would find a means to restore Daredevil back to life via demonic flamesNighthawk #2. Ultimately, they would escape from Hell after Mephisto would attempt to trick the two heroes into believing that they were in Heaven, however Daredevil would see through this perception and they would return to EarthNighthawk #3. Nighthawk would then begin amassing occult knowledge, befriending the mystic known as Papa Hagg who would remove the mystic sight for KyleDefenders Vol. 2 #2. Defenders Reunited Kyle would be reunited with his fellow Defenders when they would be called to task to stop their old foe Yandroth, who in his defeat would curse the original Defenders, a curse that would have repercussion for the group much laterDefenders Vol. 2 #1Defenders Vol. 2 #2. Along with the reunited Defenders, Kyle would face threats such as the Olympian death God PlutoDefenders Vol. 2 #3Defenders Vol. 2 #4, and the HeadmenDefenders Vol. 2 #5. During this period Yandroth's curse became apparently, whenever there was a major threat in the world the original Defenders would be teleported away to face it. The first time this happened, Nighthawk and the other Defenders would track down Dr. Strange and the others to Sky-Island, leading to a fight with the Bi-Beast and the Bloodraven Cult, to prevent them from detonating a powerful bombDefenders Vol. 2 #6. After saving Atlantis from an attack by Attuma and his group Deep Six, the original Defenders would be teleported away to fight a Hellseyes, when Kyle and the others would catch up, they would arrive to late to helpDefenders Vol. 2 #7. Kyle would be among the many heroes to be captured by Graviton and freed by the ThunderboltsThunderbolts #57Thunderbolts #58. Next, Nighthawk would join the Defenders in battling AIM, and foil the Headmen's attempt to take over the world Defenders Vol. 2 #8Defenders Vol. 2 #9Defenders Vol. 2 #10 and finally liberating Atlantis from Attuma's controlDefenders Vol. 2 #11before attending the funeral of Captain America (who was incorrectly believed to be dead at the time)Captain America Vol. 3 #50. The Order When the Defenders would approach the Earth-Mother Gagea to remove Yandroth's curse, which was making the original Defenders more and more irritable, Kyle would be horrified when they would attack Gaea when she would refuse. Kyle would find himself and the other defenders transported to the Himalayan mountains by Dr. Strange and have their teleportation ring disabled trapping them thereDefenders Vol. 2 #12. Trapped in the Himalayan's Kyle would almost die of exposure, however Papa Hagg would repair their teleportation ring so that they might escape, arriving at the home of Valkyrie's host Samantha Parrington, Nighthawk would be nursed back to healthThe Order #1. Learning that their Defenders allies had formed into an organization bent on taking over the world called the Order, Nighthawk and the remaining Defenders would attempt to stop them leading to a clash with the savage astral forms of Dr. Strange, Silver Surfer, Hulk, and the Sub-MarinerThe Order #2. Confronting the Order would end in failure, even with the aid of a female Silver Surfer and the group would be banished to Yandroth's home planet of Yann in another dimension. There they would learn from Scientist Supreme Christopher Ganyarog that Yandroth was using the Order as pawns to destroy Yann so that he might be resurrected as a god-like being. Nighthawk with the aid of Ganyarog and his Defender allies would ultimately break the curse on the Defenders and defeat YandrothThe Order #3The Order #4The Order #5The Order #6. When Earth-616 was being forcibly merged with New Earth, Nighthawk would be among the many heroes who would defend people from both worlds from the ensuing chaos, while the combined efforts of the Avengers and the Justice League of America ended the crisisAvengers/JLA #4. Following this clash, Nighthawk would be captured along with the Thing and the reformed Constrictor would be captured by Arcade, the three heroes would work together to defeat Arcade and free themselvesThing Vol. 2 #1Thing Vol. 2 #2Thing Vol. 2 #3. Thunderbolts Nighthawk would begin to sense his powers growing, unaware that this was due to the Grandmasters manipulations of the Well Spring of Universal Power. His accounts department was soon robbed by former Squadron Sinister member Speed Demon. Tracking him down, he would get into a clash with the Thunderbolts, whom Speed Demon was now a member. After everything was sorted out the group would be attacked by Hyperion and Dr. Spectrum who had come to gather Nighthawk and Speed Demon for a Squadron Sinister reunionNew Thunderbolts #15. During the ensuing battle between the Squadron Sinister and the Thunderbolts, Nighthawk and Speed Demon would be captured and learn that the group was attempting to force change upon the world. Not willing to participate, Nighthawk would refuse just as the Thunderbolts would attack leading to the Squadron fleeing with Speed Demon at their side. Nighthawk would be willing to settle with the Thunderbolts if his stolen money was returned and Songbird would offer him membership in the ThunderboltsNew Thunderbolts #16. Nighthawk was then briefly plucked out of time to be a witness in She-Hulk's time infraction trial with the Time Variance AuthorityShe-Hulk Vol. 2 #3. Returned to his own time, Nighthawk would offer the Thunderbolts a new headquartersNew Thunderbolts #17, and during a training session Kyle and the rest of the Thunderbolts were given glimpses of the future when their teammate Photon's powers flared out of control revealing him as a threat to the future. Before they could decide on what to do about the problem, they would be attacked by MoonstoneNew Thunderbolts #18. The group would be shunted into the Microverse where they would fight for their lives and debate on what to do with Photon. Vehemently against killing Photon, Nighthawk would be knocked out by fellow teammate Joystick. When they would be rescued by Baron Zemo, Nighthawk would continue to fight their decision to eliminate Photon, however he would ultimately fail as Zemo would succeed in killing Photon and joining the ThunderboltsThunderbolts #100. Unable to trust Zemo as leader of the Thunderbolts he would question his teammates on how trust worthy Zemo wasThunderbolts #101, when Songbird would violently reject his questioning Nighthawk would decide to defect to the Squadron Sinister instead. The Grandmaster would dispatch them off to locate the conduit points to Wellspring of Universal PowerThunderbolts #102. Civil War Nighthawk would take time away to join in one of Thing's roaming poker gamesThing Vol. 2 #8, and meet with various super-heroes to discuss the implementation of the Superhuman Registration ActCivil War #1Wolverine Vol. 3 #42. Resuming his quest to with the Squadron Sinister to locate the Wellspring conduits, leading to clashes with the Thunderbolts across the world, ultimately ending with Baron Zemo killing the Grandmaster and the Squadron Sinister disbandingThunderbolts #105Thunderbolts #106. Nighthawk would decide to join Captain America's Secret Avengers and battle against the Pro-SHRA forces until the death of Goliath, prompting Nighthawk to defect from Cap's group and registerCivil War #4Civil War #5Civil War: Front Line #6. Nighthawk would join Iron Man on an attack at the Wakandan embassy in New York against anti-registration heroes, being defeated in combat by Storm and the FalconBlack Panther Vol. 4 #25. The Initiative Following the end of the super-hero Civil War, Nighthawk would join the 50-State Initiative, entering training at Camp HammondAvengers: The Initiative #1. After his initial trainingAvengers: The Initiative #2, he would clash with his fellow trainees against the terrorist organization HydraAvengers: The Initiative #3. Kyle would ultimately be tapped to join Henry Gyrich's Shadow Initiative and try to convince Constrictor into joiningAvengers: The Initiative #5. He would also be present in the battle against the insane KIA, getting knocked out in the battleAvengers: The Initiative #10. Following KIA's defeatAvengers: The Initiative #11, Nighthawk would give out Purple Hearts to all those Initiative members that were injured in battle, with the exception of the former Nazi Wernher von BlitzschlagAvengers: The Initiative #12. The Last Defenders With the deployment of Initiative created teams, Nighthawk would tap a number of heroes to start a new team of Defenders, seeking to recruit some of his old teammates, convincing Gargoyle after battling the Brothers Grimm. When proposing the idea to Iron Man, it would be refused as Stark had already tapped a new team for him including Blazing Skull, Colossus, and convincing She-Hulk to join after beating the Scorcher in battle. They would be the Initiative team in charge with policing New Jersey, and would clash with with the Sons of the Serpent. Their lack of team work battling the Serpents and Aztec demon they summoned caused plenty of collateral damage and injured SHIELD agentsLast Defenders #1Last Defenders #2Last Defenders #3. Kyle would also take on U-Man and the Brand Corporation, growing increasingly frustrated with this new Initiative version of the DefendersLast Defenders #3Last Defenders #4. He would be caught in a time travel incident wherein he would learn that the man he hit-and-ran years ago was Yandroth and that he had set in motion the events that led to the first teaming of the original Defenders to stop Yandroth's Omegatron. With the aid of a future incarnation of the Defenders, Nighthawk would help in defeating the Omegatron and it's constructs of the Squadron Sinister before returning to his own time. With the Initiative Defenders disbanded, Nighthawk would seek to recruit a new team that would operate outside of the InitiativeLast Defenders #5Last Defenders #6. | Powers = Due to the alchemical potion, Nighthawk possesses various superhuman physical attributes. Do to the unique nature of the potion, all of his superhuman attributes are doubled at night. Superhuman Strength: During the day, Nighthawk possesses sufficient physical strength to lift about 1 ton. At night, his strength increases to the point of being able to lift roughly 2 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Nighthawk's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for at least 2 hours during the day before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. At night, physical stamina increases sufficiently to exert himself at peak efficiency for at least 4 hours. Superhuman Durability: Nighthawk's body is tougher and more resistant to certain kinds of injury than the body of a normal human, though he's far from invulnerable. Kyle's bodily tissues are sufficiently toughened to withstand powerful impact forces. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories and being repeatedly struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury. At night, his body becomes even more resistant to impact trauma, though he can still be injured by bullets or bladed weapons composed of conventional materials. Superhuman Agility: Nighthawk's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His agility is enhanced to twice his normal level at night. Superhuman Reflexes: Nighthawk's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete, even more so at night. Superhuman Senses: Nighthawk's senses of sight and hearing are augmented to superhuman levels of acuity. Nighthawk can see objects at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than a normal human is capable of. At night, his visual acuity is doubled so that he retains this same level of clarity. His hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds at greater distances and sounds ordinary humans can't detect. Precognitive Visions: For a brief time Nighthawk was gifted with the ability to see visions of the future, these would usually manifest by seeing a crime before it was committed. This power was later removed by Papa Hagg. | Abilities = Nighthawk is a skilled acrobat and an experienced and capable hand to hand combatant. Over the years, Nighthawk has become somewhat of an expert on occult matters. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Nighthawk uses jet-powered, artificial wings enabling him to fly through the air. Nighthawk can fly up to 120 miles per hour and still be able to breathe, although the jet-pack is capable of propelling him at even greater speeds. He is also capable of climbing to altitudes of 30,000 feet with extreme effort since it becomes very difficult for him to breathe at 24,000 feet. The pack itself has enough fuel to allow him to fly continually for up to 16 hours. The wings themselves are composed of a flexible, yet highly durable plastic/steel polymer that he can use to shield himself from bullets and even explosive grenades. Nighthawks cowl contains a number of instruments built into it including digital instrument displays, a radio transmitter, and special lenses in the eyes which further serve to enhance his already great eyesight. | Transportation = See Equipment | Weapons = Nighthawk has been known to wield talons on his gloves composed of Titanium, with a razor sharp edge to them. Coupled with his great strength, the talons are able to cut most conventional materials, including some types of metals. | Notes = * The character Nighthawk like all the members of the Squadron Sinister were based upon members of DC Comics Justice League of America, Nighthawk was based upon BatmanInterview with Roy Thomas and Jerry Bails in The Justice League Companion (2003) pp. 72–73. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Winged Characters Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Squadron Sinister members Category:Copy Edit Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Defenders members Category:50-State Initiative members